Broken
by krzykatldy
Summary: Her life has shattered under her feet, the life she once knew will never come back. Everything she wants to achieve is moving further away from her finger tips, she has now shut everyone out, keeping all her feelings inside besides anger. Will the four mutant brothers, more importantly Raphael be able to save her from her-self?
1. Who are you?

Lexi's POV

I'm walk back to my "_home_" You can call it, but really its just a run down house that people a banded years ago. I'm 15 and I'm living by my-self, I have been for almost a year now, and nothing has gone up about a missing kid that I've found. They don't even **care**, they never cared, when my sister left to collage everything just fell and crumbled into little peace's. My sister always did everything write, and I'm the **hot-head screw up**. No one ever respected me and no one ever will.

As I'm walking past an ally, a man grabs my arm and yanks me in the ally I out stretch my arms and chetch my-self before I fall on my face, I push off the floor and stand facing my _attackers_. Their smirking at me, the one that I'm guessing is the leader walks up to me. "Hello sweet heart, we want to have some fun with that pretty little _body _of yours." He says and the other two walk up beside him.

_**"Screw you!"**_I growl at him, my eyes search for something I can use for a weapon, they land on a broken pipe. I run and duck under the guys arm and grab the pipe holding it out in front of me ready to swing, the guys start _laughing_. What the **hell** is so funny!? _"What's so funny!"_ I yell at them, they just laugh more.

"Lookie here boys, she thinks she can defend her-self with this, give it here girly before you do something you'll re-" He is interrupted when I swing the pipe hitting him right in the nose, he stumbles backwards and falls but his buddies grab him before he hits the floor. He rebalances and pulls his hand away from his nose, the _blood_ is **gushing** out and his hand is covered in deep red, blood is already dripping down his chin. his eyes are wide and he look strate at me.

_"Surprised sweet heart? Didn't think I could hit ya?"_ I say in a mocking tone, he glares at me and his hand search his pockets, he pulls out a **knife** and my grip on the pipe tightness.

**"You shouldn't have done that girly!"** He runs at me and pins me against the wall I barley even had time to react, I swung the pipe up again and hit him in the shoulder, he hissed in pain and puts the _knife_ against my through, I go still, trying to find away out of this. "How should you **die**? Hmm, Maybe I should let you slowly _bleed_ to **death**, or maybe I should make it quick, driving the **knife** through you heart, watching the life _drain_ from your eyes." He smirks, dragging the knife down the side of my check, I hiss in pain.

"You monster." I say, then spit in his face, hitting him in the eye, he yelps in surprise and pushes the knife deeper into my skin, as he wipes away the spit from his face. Shaking his hand out in _discussed._

_"Say good bye girly!"_ He says and I close my eyes getting ready for the _pain_. But instead I hear the other two goons yell for help from the other then a thud from what sounded like a body hitting the floor. I crack my eye open and see four shadowed figures. **"Come any closer freaks and the girl is dead meet!"** He says his knife shaking in his hold.

"He's going to **kill** me any way! **Just kill this scum bag!**" I yell and the thug presses the knife against my skin harder, drawing _blood_ from my neck. One of the figures come closer and the scum lashes out swinging his _knife_ at the shadowed figure, as he comes into view he is a turtle, my saver is a turtle... Good thing its not one of those stupid shows where it a hot guy saving a girl. The scum bag hits the turtle in the arm earning him a _curse_ and a _hiss_ of _pain_.

**"I told you not to come any closer!"** He yells and he stabs me in the lower left of my ribs, I cry out in pain and sink to the floor, he lets go of the handle and when the turtles are distracted makes a brake for it, the _knife_ is still in my body and the _pain_ is barley there, my adrenalin must have kicked in, I grab the knife and brace my self to pull it out. Ok _1... 2... 3!_ I pull it out and cry out in_ pain_ again, the blood poor's out but I try to ignore it, the turtles come out and start to surround me, but I'm not paying attention to them, they let the guy get away, who does he think he is? He's not going to get away with stabbing me! Oh look he is not that far away.

I aim and trough the _knife_, just like the way I learned and like always, I hit my target, he calapes to the floor grabbing his lag and screaming in _pain_. I smirk then the wave of pain hits me and I _collapse_ against the wall, groaning in_ pain_._ "Hello, your going to be ok, we're going to get you help."_ A distance voice says.

I just smirk. "I _*Cough*_ Don't believe _*Cough*_ In miracles." I say. One of them puts there hand on my shoulder and I didn't even know I closed my eyes but I guess I did, I peel them open and look at him, his eyes are a grayie-blueie color, and he's wherein a blue mask.

_"Everything is possible when you put your mind to it."_ He say then lifts his hand from my shoulder and walks up to the red clad turtle, the one that's bleeding, he must have been the one that tried to save me in the first place. He has a red bandana on and has _golden_ eyes, our gazes meet, for a few seconds before I tear my eyes away and look at his arm, the blood running down and _dripping_ to the floor.

Before I know it he's beside me putting his hand on my shoulder, his thick Brooklyn accent coming through as he specks to me. "Your goanna be alright _kid_, just hang in there. Donnie how's it going? You almost done so we can get out of here?" He says, I ignore what he just called me pushing it out of my thoughts for now, and listen to the purple clad turtle that I didn't even notice had moved my shirt up enough to access my wound, and rap it.

"I've done all I can here, we're going to need to bring her to the lair." He says as he gently moves my shirt back down. I just noticed how cold I'm getting and I _shiver_, letting out a _shaky_ breath, I cant feel my finger tips and my feet. They all mumble in agreement and the red clad turtle comes and picks me up bridle style, I'm a bit embarrassed but thankful that very little pressure is put on my wound. I shiver again and lay my head down on the red clad turtles shoulder and slowly drift off to sleep my last thoughts are, _Why would these turtles help someone like __me__? And god I have to find out their names._


	2. Something new

**Lexi's POV**

Theres an **extreme** _pain_ in my cheast, its hard to breath and my head achs, my body is shalking slightly, I peel my eyes open, squinting from the light. Where the _hell_ am I? whats going on? I look down and see my body raped in blankets, I pull my arm out and grab the blanket, and with all the strangth I can master, I pull the blankets off me. Someone has _changed_ me, I'm whereing a shirt that is form fitting and is purple, my paints are a pair of geans that are bluey-blacky color.

I push my-self into a sitting position, _hissing_ in pain dew to my wond, I slid my fingers under the bottom of my shirt and _slow_ start to pull my shrit up, I _finally_ get to my wond and look at it, someone has rapped my upper body, a few inces above and blow the wond, I graze my finger tips over it and I can feel a slight _pain_, There is a tint of red on the weigh bandage and I cant help but stare. Who helped me? Why would they help me? And why the hell did they feel the need to change my clothing? I slid my shrit back down, and countiue my thoughs.

My thoughs are _interrupted_ when a purple clad turtle walks into the room, seeing him brings back a flash of memory from last night, my head achs again, what the _hell_ happend last night? I look at the turtle again and his eyes meet mine, he _brightens_ up, and walks over to my bedside. "Oh, your awake, I did know if you were goin- Eh... Never mind... How are you feeling?" He smiles shyly at me, eye sparkling from the light above our heads.

I open my mouth to say something but when I breth in a sharp _pain_ erups from my side, I_ hunch_ my back and rap my arms aronud my chest. "Dont do that, it will only make it hurt more." He says reaching his hand up to move my hands, but I _through_ my body back evading his hand. "Please just let me help you." He says, pulling his arm up and reaching for my arm but I press against the wall glaring at him. "Please" He says sounding _concerned_ I look down and put my hands down to my sides, but not moving from the wall.

I attempt to clear my thought but fail, going into a coughing fit, I _hunch_ my back coughing into my arm. The purple banded turtle puts his hand on my back and I flinch, pulling away slightly, but he puts his hand back on my back and starts rubbing, my coughing dies down and I look at the purple banded turtle. He has olive skin and brown eyes, the purple _bringing_ out his eyes nicely, I cant help ut stare, seeing a talking mutant turtle is not your _every day life._

I hear a knock on the door, and it creaks open. "Donnie are you ok? We heard some coughing an- Oh your awake, we didn't know you'd wake up so soon. Hang on a sec." The turtle with the _blue_ bandana walked out of the room, I looked stare at the turtle beside me. How many turtles are there?

"What is he doing?" I _choke_ out, my mouth is dry and I'm slightly _light-headed_, I feel like I'm going to _through up_. I didn't even relise that I was shaking slightly, why was I shaking?

"He's getting the others, I'll be right back stay here ok." He didnt even give me time to respond before he was _gone_. I sigh and lean against the wall, then I start to _panic_, whoever changed me knows! They know about the _scare!_ About what _he_ did to me! About, _what I am_, no can know that! I'm a fucking **monster**! there painful throbing in my heart. I'm having a _panic attack_, and I know it, I just cant stop it, knowing _someone_ knows, I just cant stand to look at any of them knowing that they _KNOW!_

My eyes are open and I _watch_ the door, waiting for someone to walk in, wether it be the purple clad turtle other the _"others"_ he was talking about, I can hear the beat of my _heart_ in my_ ears_, my heart rate is fast and my body is shaking, the purple clad turtle walked in and saw me, he had a glass of water witch he put down on the table beside the bed. "Hey whats wrong? You were fine before I left you, what happened?" He tilts his head on a _slight_ agle, hes trying to analize me, to find out what I'm hiding. "Please tell me whats wrong." He said sitting on the bed and looking at me, his eyes trying to brake though the wall I have worked so hard to put up.

"Who changed me?" I hiss my mouth suddenly not dry _anymore._

"What? Ohh, dont worry we got our friend to do it, and she is female, dont worry, why do you ask?" His voice was filled with confustion as to why I was freaking out like this. It was normal for a girl to feel_ violated_ but not have a _panic attack_, and he _knew_ it.

"What... What did she say when she finished changing me?" My heart throbbing even more, just wanting everything to just... _Stop_

"She just left, she said something was on her mind, now why are you asking me this?" He tilted his head, I turned away from him, I cant tell him. Thankfull I was saved by people walking into the room. "We will finsh our conversation later." He_ whispered_ in my ear before standing and walking up to the other turtles... And a _rat?_

"Hi dudette! I'm **Michelangelo**! But you can call me **Mikey!**" He said in a joyful mood, boy this one is going to get on my nerves. He puts his face centimetres from mine, my head against the wall, his breath is on my face, I cant sit here for much longer within a few minutes this_ 'Mikey'_ was going to have a vary _painful_ nose. I look down at my hand, and my eyes _widen,_ where are my **gloves!** I put my foot on _'Mikey's'_ pastern pushing him away, he_ stubbles_ a few steps before _catching_ himself.

**"I don't want to hurt you."** I say a little _harsher_ than I meant to but I stand my ground, I clanch my hands into fists and pull them against my cheast.

_**"Was that a threat!?"**_ The red clad turtle says pushing past the other turtles, only to be stopped my the _rat. Again _what is with the rat?

"**Raphael,** that is no way you treat your house guest, I am sorry _miss,_ I am _Master Splinter_, and these are my_ sons_." He says, voice filling my ears and _calming_ me down _slightly_. "Leonardo my oldest." He points to the one in blue who nods slightly. "Rapheal my second oldest." He points to the one in red, who crosses his arms. "Donatello, my son that helped you." He points to the one in purple, who smiles. "And you have already meet my other son Michelanglo." I look at Mikey who smiles slightly.

"Hi... I'm Lexi." I say, rotating slightly more to face him. My eyes end up finding Raphael's eyes again, his golden eyes glowing with _defence_ and _anger._ I look back at Splinter, his brown eyes _comforting._ Then an _extreme__ pain_ rumbles through my head, I put my hands on my head, hopeing it would _subside_ the _pain._ _'Your going to hurt them, just like everyone else in your life'_ the _sickening_ voice filled my head, with every word she spoke. "Leave me alone!" I yell the _pain_ in my head only getting larger._ 'Then their going to betray you! Leave you to rot like your parents did! Just let me take care of them, you wont have to worry anymore.'_ I open my eyes to see their worried and shocked faces. "You don't know them! My parents have_ nothing_to do with these people! I will NOT let you hurt them! So for the last time _**LEAVE ME**__**ALONE!**_" I yell opening my eyes once again, seeing an_ purple_ light fill the room, than push all the turtles back landing on top of _each other_, NOT getting back up.

_'Your a monster, and this proves it.'_

_Ok so this is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy and have an amazing day! 3_


	3. Some people just clash

Chapter 3:

My eyes widen, I force my eyes to focus on the turtles and Splinter. I force my-self to stand and walk up to up to the turtles, I reach down but than hesitate, I grad a cloth off of Donatello's desk, and rap it around my hand doing the same to the other one. I grab Mikey and yank him up, looking over him for injury and than drag him, with much difficulty, over to the bed laying him down on it, than putting one of the many blankets over him.

I than move to Leonardo, doing the same to him cheeking him for any injuries, before laying him beside Mikey. I than grab Raphael looking over him making sure he was alright, than placing him on the bed with Leonardo and Mikey. I look at Splinter, making sure he wasn't hurt before raping him up in a blanket on the chair.

I turn my attention to Donatello, I pull him up and see a large goose egg on the back of his head, I pull him out of the room, making sure not to hit his head, in the senter of the room I just walked into is a couch, I pull him and lay him on it, good thing he is lighter than all the other turtles.

I look around trying to find a room that looks somewhat like a bathroom, I find it and find a cloth on the counter I run it under cold water than ring it out.

I rush back to Donatello's side and put the cold cloth on his bump. I walk into the room where all the other turtles are in and grab two blankets, I walk back to Donatello and put the blanket over him, I sit down on the arm of the couch and sit toughing the blanket over my-self, resting a hand on Donatello's shoulder, as I slowly drift off to sleep.

-Half An Hour Later.-

I feel someone grab my arm, but before I can react they pull me slamming me into the concrete wall. I hiss in pain and open my eyes glaring at the turtle in front of me, witch happens to be Raphael.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY?!" He yell's in my face, eyes narrowed from anger.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPOSED TO KNOW!?" I yell back clenching my fists and fighting against his hold.

"BECAUSE YOU DID IT!" He yells tithing him grip on my arm, and I wince in pain.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT I DID! OK! YOU HAPPY!? I DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" I yell, our eyes connecting.

His hands are tight enough that I am going to have broses on my arms. He drags me forward and I stumble into him, groaning in pain as my chin connects with his pastern, he doesn't even flinch and continues to drag me, I try to pull my arms out of his grip but that only makes him tighten it. He is dragging me towards a room that looks like a bathroom, he shoves me in and I trip over my feet and fall on my butt, gasping un pain slightly when my elbow hits my wound. "I know what's wrong with you." He says glaring. "Your a monster!" He says slamming the door.

I am frozen for a few seconds just staring at where Raphael was, before I hear something shoved under the door knob. I stand up and rush to the door, attempting to open it but, I can't. I'm locked in...

-3 Hours Later.-

My mind is numb from boredom, but its also racing though old memories, my parents, my sisters, everything I once had... My memories are popped when I hear voices outside of the door, I press my ear against the door and listen.

"You what?!"

"Oh relax Feerless I didnt hurt her!"

"Umm Raph you have a tendency to let your head cloud when your angry, you probably don't even know if you hurt her or not, so I don't know about you two but I am going to check on our gest."

I don't want anyone in here, for some reason I reach up and lock the door, my mind is racing and all I want is to be alone. I hear the chair being dragged away from the door, and than someone grab the door handle only to be stop by the unexpected locked door. I jump slightly when I hear a knock at the door.

"Lexi? Are you ok in there? Did Raph hurt you?"

"I'm fine just leave me alone." I say at a descent volume making sure not to be too loud, but loud enough for the other two on the other side of the door to hear me.

"Leave you alone!?" He snarled. "You have questions to answer!"

"Raphael! She doesnt deserve your anger! She has done nothing to you of this family!"

"Are you kidding me Leo! She could have killed us all! She is a monster!" My blood when cold at his words, I force the erg out of my mind to come out of this room and beat his face in, or to run from this all.

"Raph! You are treating her like everyone else treats us! Us of all people should know what this feels like! You are only a monster when you act like it!"

"Stay the hell out of this Donnie! This is between me and Leo not you!"

"This concerns the hole house-hold Raphael!"

"Dude's would you just be quiet for one minute, I still got a major head-ach!"

"Stop your whining Mikey! Before I give you something to whine about!"

"RAPHAEL!... This concerns all of us, this is our problem and we have to fix it!" What did he just call me? I unlock the door but no one seems to notice.

"Stop te-"

"What the hell did you just call me?" I hiss, and all of their eyes are one me. After a few second Raphael replied.

"He called you a problem, as in something that needs to be fixed or changed, so it's right and not screwed up, I think he hit the nail with the hammer on that point." Raphael smirked.

I march up to Raphael, my eyes narrowed with anger. "Call me what ever you want, but never NEVER call me your problem! I am not something you have to fix or help! I am none of yours problem! I am my own dam problem! And I will fix My-self! I don't need your help, nether did I ask for it!" I shove him back, and he stumble a few steps before catching himself. I walk past him ignoring the pain in my side and the erg to go back and become friends with these turtles.

"Your a coward!" Raphael yells, and I freeze in mid-step. "You hide away in the bathroom afraid to face us! Your running away right now, you don't have the guts to face us! What were you doing when we saved you? Huh, oh that's right, you were running away from your home because poor baby didn't get everything she wanted, your toughing a fit because you didn't get a new cell phone o what ever you want so you make them worry! So that maybe princess could get her phone! Your a coward!" At that I snapped, he has no right to insult me! He has no idea what I've been through!

I turn on my heel to face Raphael, our glare's meeting. "You have no idea do you!?" I start walking towards him. "I didn't want to hurt you that is why I was in the bathroom!" I'm getting closer to him and I can feel all the turtles eyes on me. "I was leave because I didn't want this to happen!" I'm right in front of Raphael, my head tilted up a bit so I can looking in to his eyes, with out standing on my tiptoes. "And last of all, you have no idea what I was doing out there, of what my family is like! You not all of us get a family that will do anything for each other! Not all of us get to be kids! We don't all get it the easy way!"

I take a deep breath, being careful of my words not to let anything of my past slip past my lips. "Nothin' is the way it seems Raphael, and my life is no exception."

I turn and see the other three turtles looking at me sympathetically and a bit confused, I look at Raph again and he seem more shocked than anything else.

I spin around at hearing a door open from behind me, a girl appears from the door only to freeze at the door her eyes focused on me. "Oh.. Hi, I wasn't aware that you were up yet, umm... Well my name is Taylor." She holds out her hand offering me to shake it.

"Mine's Lexi." I smile at her taking her hand and shaking it. She seems nice.

* * *

**Ok bestie this one is for you!  
Your OC is now officially in my story! XD I hope you like what I'm going to do with her as the story progresses. **

**Hope all you guys enjoyed! **


	4. A new friend

Chapter 4

I let go of Taylors hand and and out of the corner of my eye I can see Donatello smile and wave.

"Hey Taylor, we were gust getting over a few... Problems." He shifts a little when I glare at him.

"Ya your looking at OUR problem right here." Raphael points to me, and smirks a bit.

I growled under my breath. "Are you really stupid enough, that we have to go though this AGAIN" I sigh and shake my head for added efect.

"What did you say?" He growls at me, moving closer to me.

"Oh its ok, some of us are just born that way." I say as I move closer to him, than pat him on the head. Then I turn around to get some air, only to freeze in place at hearing Raphael's voice.

"Some of us are born with parent issues! But they don't just hide from the world!" Raphael says, walking a bit closer too me.

"Raph let it go!" Leonardo says, worry clearly written all over his voice.

"I wasnt hiding!" I say, glaring daggers at Raphael.

"Then what were you doing!?" Raphael says more angry this time.

"Thats enough Raph!" Leonardo says getting closer to us.

"I was surviving!" I basically yell, trying to keep my voice under control despite the over welling feeling of sorrow building up inside my gut.

"What was SO bad about your life that you had to hide just to survive!?" Raph yells again.

The room grows silent and there's a lump in my thought. "You have no right to know." I growl at him.

"No right?! We saved your life! We have every right to know!" Raphael yells.

"I would rather DIE than tell anyone, especially YOU!" I basically yell then shove Raphael away from me, heading out the door.

"Than I guess we should have left you to die! Your not even worth saving! Your own parents didnt even love you!" Raphael yells at me.

I tighten my frist so that my nails are digging into my skin. "I already know that Raphael, anything else you would like to share?" I hiss at him while glaring daggers. Everyone just freezes and looks at me, than Raphael takes a step towards me, and I take a step away from him.

"Leave me and my family alone." Raphael says eyes narrowed.

"Gladly!" I say and spin on my heel leaving the lair.

I walk out the front door when I hear voices from the lair. "Raphael your a jerk! You couldn't even try to not be a dick! I'm going after Lexi and you better have an apology ready by the time I get back Raph!" I hear Taylors voice, than foot steps coming my way. Through out the fight I completely forgot about my injury, but now that every wall I put up is lowering slightly I can feel the slight throbbing in my side.

"Hey, you okay?" Taylor says when she runs up to me.

"Why do you care?" I say, and go to glare at her but when I see her eyes my wall fall for a few seconds before I build them back up, blocking off everything. She is the only thing that has shown concern towards me in a long time. The only one to come after me when I feel alone, Its something completely new for me, I don't know how to react to it...

I sight, and look at Taylor. "I'm fine." I lie, all I want to do is be alone, but with my luck no one will ever leave me alone. I continue to walk though the sewer, but I have no idea where I'm going, everything looks the exact same! I hate this, why do I have to have such bad luck!?

"Sorry about Raph, he's just overprotective over his brothers. And he's a hot-head, you get used to it." Taylor says while walking beside me. "And the other guys are grate! They take a bit to worm up to, but once you do they are the best of friends, you'll see."

"Ya, ok." I say, I doubt that me and Raph can even be in the same room together with out starting a fight.

Raph's POV:

"Shut up Leo! No one got hurt! So stop sticking your nose in everyone else's bizzness!" I yell at Leo.

"Raph you know hurtting someone isn't just hitting or physical abuse! You can hurt feelings too! You have no idea what has happened in her life and you are just inviting your self in!? Its her life Raphael! Not yours!" Leo yells back.

"I deserve to know! We saved her dam life! And who cares anyway! If she wanted us to trust her than she has to trust us first!" I yell.

"You are so ignorant Raph! She deserves to have a secret just as much as you and I deserve to have one! Just because we saved her doesn't change ANYTHING! She is a person and you have to treat her like one Raphael!" Leo yells again.

"Well you know what Leo-" I was cut off but master splinter.

"MY SONS!" Me and Leo both look at him ending our conversation. "What is going on here? And where is Lexi?" He asks a bit of concern in his voice.

"Sensi, Raphael and Lexi got into a few fight, and Raph here managed to chase her out of the lair. Taylor went after her, and she is going to try and bring her back." Leo says, bowing his head to splinter.

"Splinter Junior!" I growl.

"Hot-head!"

"Raphael, Leonardo that's enough! Once Lexi returns I wish to speak with her, and Raphael, come with me." He says walking towards his room.

I sight and fallow him, he pulls the sliding Japanese door aside and steps into his room, he grads a match and lights a few of the candles. "Raphael kneel."

I do as he says and kneel on the mat in front of him, bowing my head slightly in respect.

"I know that its not easy for you to allow someone new into your life Raphael."

I'm perfectly fine with new people, but Lexi keeps so many secrets-"

"Raphael, people are different and the same in so many ways. Lexi is just more secretive than most people, remember how easy it was for Taylor to fit in? She has a trusting soul, she doesn't care who you are, she knows that there is always good in everyone. But Lexi, she seems to see only the bad things that can happen if she tells anyone, in her mind, everything is a trap. So Raph just please give her time."

"Yes Sensei." I say ad bow my head again.

"You are dismissed."

I stand up and walk out of Splinters room, I still don't like her, but I will try and give her a chance.

Lexi's POV

I can't believe Taylor talked me back in to coming to turtles lair! Right now we are one turn away from their lair, and one turn away from seeing Raphael again, I sigh. Taylor noticed and knew what I was thinking.

"Dont worry, I sure Splinter has talked some sense into Raph by now."

"I'm not worried." I say a bit harsh. "But thank you." I say and smile a little.

"What are friends for?" She says cheerfully and continues to walk.

We walk into the lair, and my eyes eminently focus on Raph, and he seems to have done the same. Taylor walks in and grabs my arm leading me away from Raph and down the hall, where we bump into Leonardo.

"Hey Leo! What' up?" Taylor says looking at Leo with a smile on her face.

"Hey Taylor, Master Splinter wishes to see Lexi in his room, do you mind leading her there?" Leo says and smiles at me.

"Uh ya sure." Taylor says and starts leading me back the way we came, and past Raph. Our eyes conect again but broken as soon as Taylor sides open a door and I look at Splinter. "Hey Master Splinter, you wanted to see Lexi?" She says.

"Yes I did thank you Taylor." Splinter says and looks at me.

"I'll wait for you outside Lexi." Taylor says and closes the door.

"Lexi please kneel."

I kneel on the floor in front of him and he looks at me.

"We have some things we need to discus." He says looking in my eyes.


End file.
